Grump's Dream Course
Grump's Dream Course is a ROM hack of Kirby's Dream Course for the SNES played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps VS. Episodes # Dan's Wood # Pure Gankage # Neck to Neck # Bumpy Ride # Night and Day # Slippy Slidey Mofos # Pre Party # Tingle Tangle # Little Diabetes Man # Arin Hates Danny # Danslide # 5 Second Grumps # Tasty Soda # Bones to Pick # Freezy Ice Boy # Bulls-eye Bingo # Sleepin' on the Job # High in the Sky # Owen Wowson # Ross' Dungeon # Some Kind of Marble Madness # Drug Grumps # Dungeons and Dream Courses # Stumped # The Final Dungeon of Ross # The Sweet Episode # Dark Danny # Whoa Whoa Whoa # Click # Legal Sass # Kirby's Waterpark # Star Stealing Schmucks # Blockin' and Rockin' # The Highest of Heights # Launchpad # Bouncy Bounce House # The Windy Pit # Magic Arin XXL # On Edge # Burgie Concludes # Symmetrical Stand-off # A Big Old Toilet # Kirby Bros # Arin's Super Interesting Story Hour # The Balls Are Back in Town # Forgetful Fools # Quaint Course # The Slope # Glitch Grumps # Wake Me Up Inside # Deceptively Hard # Larry the Commercial Guy # Quickie # Bane's Dream Course # Obama Watches Game Grumps # Obama's Back, Baby # Naughty Natties # The Great Blue Screen #Arin Just Gets Boned #Star Stealer #The Usain Bolt of Dream Course #Crying Moments #Rhyme Time Playthrough Arin and Danny start by playing through the first four "top" courses in the game: Danny's "Woods", Mr. Barry & Mr. Kevin, Burgie and Ninja Brian. Afterwards Arin and Danny start exploring the other numerous courses in the game, starting with Ross' Dungeon, then the EX versions of the top courses. So far Danny has won seven of the thirteen matches played, while Arin has won only one. Four of the matches have ended in perfect tie scores, with one more honorary tie where both players agreed to call a draw after Arin essentially threw the match. Scorecards Game Information What is it? Grump’s Dream Course is a ROM hack for Kirby’s Dream Course SNES game. It contains Game Grumps themed graphical changes, Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb music covers, and 152 holes made by the Game Grumps community. How did it begin? Game Grumps have played a lot of Kirby’s Dream Course on their channel and they wished it had more holes to play. A user on GG subreddit found a level editor for the game, bunch of people got excited, and so the project got started. Interesting stuff * 152 holes, 19 courses * About 40 sprites and 30 palettes modified * 3 custom songs + GG VS intro * Assembly level code changes * Development took 1.5 years… * Subreddit has 699 threads and 331 subscribers (as of June 25th, 2016) If you count all the ability cards and animation frames as their own sprite changes, then the changed sprites number is closer to 140. If you count different palettes that affect one sprite as multiple changes, then the changed palettes number is closer to 100.Vltz's Grump's Dream Course Dev Log Trivia * This is the first Grump-themed fan-game ever played on the show, as well as the first game that was specifically created for Arin and Danny to play on Game Grumps. * The Grump's Dream Course play-through currently has the most episodes of any Game Grumps VS play-through. It surpassed Kirby's Dream Course's eighteen episode run on October 2nd, 2016. References = Category:SNES Games Category:Kirby Games Category:ROM Hack Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:Sports Games Category:Golf Games